


Hypnotic

by F1_rabbit



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: It's a quiet day at the bar when Anton walks in, and you feel like you're in a trance just from the sight of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



It was a slow day at the bar, and you were on the verge of falling asleep when he wandered in, his pale skin and wild black curls caught your attention. His big turquoise eyes are staring into your soul, and you stare back before remembering that you have a job to do.

"What can I get you?"

"Glenfiddich, thanks." His eyes are still gazing at you, carefully watching the expression on your face.

You nod, but you didn't hear a word that he said. Even though the bar is empty and you're the only two people in it. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that."

His soft laugh echoes around the bar, and he repeats his order, but you're still not able to focus, his eyes are hypnotic.

You make him a mojito, trying to avoid his gaze but you can feel his eyes burning into you as you fumble the drink into a shaker. Your hands trembling as you pour it into a glass, adding a cherry on a cocktail stick as you hand it over.

He smiles at you as he stirs his drink, and you forget to ask him to pay, but he just leaves a fiver on the bar before wandering over to a seat.

Sitting right in your line of view, you can't help but drag your eyes over him, his legs just a little too far apart to be accidental as he plays with the cherry around his lips. His arm is slung over the back of the chair in a way that suggests you could be sitting there with him, before raising his eyebrow almost imperceptibly.   

You gather your senses to look down at your watch, thanking the heavens that your shift is nearly over before you could embarrass yourself any further. Your shoulders are already loosening, and you nod to your replacement as you head through the staff door to go and get changed.

Wandering into the small room the last person you expect to see is him, standing there, leaning casually against the wall. You look around, presuming that he must be there for someone else, but it's just you.             

He gives you that look one more time, his thumbs tucked into his jeans as he turns to face you, smile on his face as though he knows the effect that he's having on you. Not being able to take it any longer, you lunge at him, your lips rushing together, and the moment before impact you catch a look that is reassuringly a combination of surprise and knowing delight.

You don't have time to dissect this thought, as his lips and the curls of his hair are every bit as beautiful as you imagined. His movements are tender and you can feel his smile as your lips press together. Your hands are wandering down to reach his perfect rear and a small sigh escapes from his lips. He trails kisses down the side of your neck before pinning you against the wall, your arousal obvious through your thin trousers as your bodies press together.          

"I must be good," he says, before carefully shoving a knee between your thighs. All you can do in reply is moan as you melt under him.

Sensing where things are going, you grabbed his hand to lead him towards the bar's medical room, that usually offered its bed to patrons that were a little worse for wear. But all you cared about was its ability to be locked from the inside.

The lock clunks with a satisfying sound and he wastes no time backing you onto the little bed, enjoying your look of confusion as he towers over you, stripping off each bit of clothing with tantalisingly slow movements. He orders you to strip and you haven't got his control, clothes are flying off into the room until you're naked, his soulful eyes admiring your body. You feel like you're out of breath already and as he sits on the bed next to you, dragging you into a passionate kiss, you don't notice that he's got a small bottle of lube and a condom concealed in one hand, skilfully lifted from his suit pocket while doing the striptease for you.

As you kiss he lowers you down until you're lying on the bed, his big hands spreading your legs wide as he ducks down to suck at your hard cock. His lips feel like pure bliss wrapped around you, his tongue working away as he slides his lips up and down with ease.

You hear the click of a bottle cap and before you can wonder what it is you feel a slick finger pressing at your hole, thrusting its way in as you arch your hips in response. It feels weird and good at the same time and it's not long before his talented fingers have you opened up, ready for his cock. You look down to see his amazing grin, licking at your cock where it has started to leak.

"Do you want this?" he asks, and when you nod he rolls the condom on. Each motion makes you twitch in anticipation and you're on the verge of coming when he enters you.

He's got one hand on the side of your face, forcing you to look at him, pinning you down with his stare and all you can do is gasp little pained whimpers as you try and adjust to him, waiting for that moment when he's completely inside you.

Once he's in he pauses as you start to rock your hips in an involuntary motion, willing him on, encouraging him to move. He starts with gentle little thrusts but as your whimpers turn to moans of pleasure he moves faster and faster, hands moving to your hips so that he can take control.

Your legs are wrapped round him, keeping him from slipping out and he adjusts the angle so that he can hit that spot, you beg to come but he just smiles, a knowing grin that says if you wait it'll be better and you bite your lip with frustration.

He wraps his hand around your cock finally giving you the release you so desperately need, the shocks of the orgasm causing your body to go limp leaving only the involuntary clenching of your arse around him. The orgasm felt so much better when you're filled and you know that anything else will pale in comparison now.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
